


If I Fell In Love With You

by PlagueChan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr c:





	If I Fell In Love With You

Over the years the band had grown at a surprising rate. The four growing into something extraordinary in the music industry that none had seen before. They’ve been through so much over the last decade. Everything relating to new songs, be in a few movies, touring throughout the world, girlfriends, and even marriage. A concept that each Beatle had never thought that they would have, however, majority of the population of the world can agree that they seem to be married to each other. Those who’re close to each Beatle can say that they often express certain mannerisms towards each other that seem that they’ve been married their entire lives. Paul and John seem to be the two that are more open about it. Staring into each others eyes intensely while they sing during rehearsal and even on stage. They knew it and weren’t ashamed of it. George and Ringo’s relationship was more on the shy side. They’d prefer to talk to each other after rehearsal is finished or to hold hands when noone is looking. Sometimes one of them would steal a kiss from one another making their faces all red. Paul and John often would get tired of how secretive they would have to be when almost everybody in the team knows about it. It was annoying to John, but Paul found it to be adorable.

Al though with all this hustle and bustle, things haven’t been as peaceful as it seems. With pressure that are being put on each Beatle for several reasons, patience has been rather low as of late. Cracking insults and losing tempers, it has been very messy.

“I’m tellin’ ya, if this is how she wants to do it then we’ll do it the way she wants it!” John pointed his finger towards Paul, his voice booming in the studio.

“Don’t you start, ...” Paul slaps John’s finger out of his face, “Since when did you decide that whatever what she wants is best for the band, John?”

“Since she became my partner, Paul. That’s when.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that partners were now involved in our routine.”

From there they went at it again, leaving George to pretend that he was completely mesmerized on his guitar while Ringo was just sitting behind his drums with his head hung low. Not really wanting to take much more of it, Ringo lifted his head and saw that George was looking at him. Seems that they both had the idea to scoot for a while. With a nod, Ringo settled down his drumsticks and followed George out the door.

“Oi, what a shit show.” George sighs, waiting for Ringo to show up. “I honestly don’t know how much this can go on.”

Ringo could only hum as walked along by George. He wasn’t really much one for confrontation. He didn’t want to choose sides, though he can agree that whole situation with John and Cynthia was rather … awful. The divorce and the aftermath was unpleasant, but now with the band going into a whole other direction was causing irritation towards everybody.

“I think we could take a break for a while.” Ringo sheepishly suggested.

“Break, break, break. I’m very tired of breaks, Ringo. In the end, we’ll all just end up in the same situation. The yelling and the squabbling. It’s nothing but an endless loophole. Just wish that they would leave us out of it …” George confessed.

“U-us?” Ringo stammered, looking at George with his blue eyes wide.

“Yes, us. In terms of Johns ridiculous suggestions and having us to side if him or Paul are right. Not that I don’t disagree with Paul, but for god’s sakes, might as well shag their frustrations out. I don’t know. Forgive my rambling, …”

George’s fingers were showing signs that he needed a smoke … badly. Little habits of rubbing his fingers together and biting his lower lip along with licking them. A walk is a good way to keep the body moving, but his mood and mental stress would say otherwise.

“N-No, no, George. It’s alright. I can understand everybody’s frustrations. Things have been rather difficult as of late, ..” Ringo sighed, wrapped his arms around George’s. “You know how stubborn the two of them are.”

“Stubbornly stupid.”

The two of them chuckled softly as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. They both didn’t know of where it would lead, but it didn’t matter. Anywhere but the studio was a better environment to clear their minds. John and Paul probably don’t even know that they’re both gone.

They both stumbled upon a park that was empty alone with a lone bench. The two of them sat down as they rested, Ringo pulled out a cigarette pack. He knew that George’s withdrawals were starting to act up as it didn’t help along with the argument back in the studio.

“Would you like one?” Ringo offered.

George could only nod in response and took one from the pack, taking out his own lighter to light it.

“Thank you.”

From the sound of his voice, Ringo knew that something else was wrong besides everything that has been happening recently. People tend to react differently to change no matter how much they would want things to stay the same. George, Paul, and John are no longer hormonal teenagers that are used to doing the same routine while Ringo can very well adjust to change. They’re starting to realize of the things they can do besides just … being The Beatles. Even Ringo himself have been writing his own songs and expanding his own talents. George, though hasn’t really shown it, he was proud of him. They were proud of each other.

“Ringo, do you mind if I ask you something?” George exhaled the smoke through his nose.

“Of course you can, George.” Ringo smiles, resting his head on his shoulder. “You can tell me anythin’ that’s on your mind.”

George took another inhale of his cigarette before he could gather his thoughts on what he wanted to say.

“Well, … I know that both John and Paul have had their ‘secretive’ relationship with each other. I am very sure that Linda knows about it and that she doesn’t mind. Not sure on Yoko’s end, not that I really care of what she wants or what she thinks. I love Patty, I really do, and I know that she loves me, but …..” George stops for a moment, taking another sharp inhale. “I …..”

Of all the words in his mind that he wanted to say, all were suddenly lost due to how nervous he was growing. His leg doing a constant up and down motion. Ringo notices this and takes his free hand between his.

“It’s okay, George. You can tell me, …” Ringo reassures his bandmate with that soft smile of his.

“I-I know I can, Ringo, but I don’t know how I should word it.” George swallows hard, intertwining his fingers with Ringo’s. “When it comes to everybody else, Ringo. I think about you the most. Out of all of us, you are the most caring and the most sympathetic. You have a beautiful heart, ….”

“G-George, …?” Ringo’s cheeks grew rosy.

Ringo shouldn’t be surprised as he was used to receiving sweet words from both John, Paul, and fans alike, but he could never understood why hearing compliments from George always make him giddy. Made him feel like in his younger days when he was more of a shy lad than he is now. Of course never being good with his words, George would always point out the best qualities in others when they don’t see it.

“I apologize for saying this out of the blue, but I have been meaning to share of how I really felt about you for the longest time. Seeing of how Paul and John have been towards each other as of late, I don’t want us to be like that. I don’t think I can bare it, …” George continues, “I love you, Ringo.”

Those last words leaving George’s lips had left Ringo’s entire body to feel like jelly. He felt …. Something that words fail to describe. The word love can mean so many things depending on how one uses it. The love that George expresses towards Ringo the one of how he feels towards Patty but perhaps something entirely more. He had no idea of how long he wanted to hear those words. How much he wanted to reciprocate the same love that was simply a theory was now a clear definite.

“I am sorry it had to take me this long to say, but I really do love you.” George using the hand with the cigarette between his middle and ring finger to carefully cup Ringo’s cheek, uses it to turn Ringo towards his direction so he could plant his lips onto his.

Ringo flinched in surprise, but was quick to sink himself into the kiss. Not minding the potent smell of the smoke, a soft muffled moan hummed against George’s lips.

No further words were exchanged once the kiss was done, but they knew that there was no need to say anything. More kisses were being exchanged between the two, not minding if someone were to stop and stare. How lost they were with each kiss until Ringo realizes that George was still holding that cigarette in the hand that cupped his cheek.

“L-Love, you m-might want to put that out before it reaches ya …” Ringo pulls away an inch, chuckling sheepishly.

George looking disappointed for a split second then looks at the smoke between the fingers and scared himself knowing how close it was burning the flesh as the cigarette fell onto the concrete below them. Ringo didn’t want to laugh, but he had to give out a little chuckle as he covered his mouth.

“Ya think that’s funny, ya bastard?” George couldn’t help but chuckle himself, wrapping an arm around Ringo.

“Yes, but I love you if makes you feel better, duckie.” Ringo gives George a tender kiss on his cheek. 


End file.
